


John Winchester NSFW Alphabet

by kelseycurtis



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alphabet Meme, Car Sex, F/M, NSFW, NSFW Alphabet, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Sex, Sex Toys, Shower Sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-19
Updated: 2018-07-19
Packaged: 2019-06-13 01:35:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15353313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kelseycurtis/pseuds/kelseycurtis
Summary: Requested on tumblrCome follow me https://www.tumblr.com/blog/noodlecupcakes





	John Winchester NSFW Alphabet

A = Aftercare (What they’re like after sex)

John will stroke your hair and give you lots of praise, calling you a good girl and various other pet names. He'll give you a few moments to recover and relax before carrying you to the shower to clean you up. Once your both clean you'll cuddle together on the bed until you fall asleep.

B = Body part (Their favourite body part of theirs and also their partner’s)

He loves your smile; the life of a hunter isn’t normally a happy one so he'll always be cracking bad jokes and doing what he can to make you smile. Your smile makes the hunt worth it. He also loves your scars, being a hunter, you’ll pick up various scars and marks. You can’t stand them, thinking that they are ugly so John will always make sure to kiss over them to make you feel a bit better about them. Surprisingly Johns really likes his dimples, he thinks it helps make his smile look even better and cuter which he likes to use to his advantage and he does do this a lot with you. 

C = Cum (Anything to do with cum basically… I’m a disgusting person)

He can’t quite decide where his cum looks best on you, but he’ll always make sure to cover one part of you in cum. Sometimes he’ll feed it to you afterwards making sure you don’t waste a drop. It’s a little salty, it could taste better. 

D = Dirty Secret (Pretty self explanatory, a dirty secret of theirs)

He won’t ever admit it but the time you were possessed by a demon…that was the best sex he ever had. He knows how wrong it was and he hates himself for it. 

E = Experience (How experienced are they? Do they know what they’re doing?)

Seeing as John was quite the player in his younger days he’s gained a lot of experience, which of course he uses to his advantage with you now. He knows all your favourite spots and what he can do to drive you crazy. 

F = Favourite Position (This goes without saying. Will probably include a visual)

https://images.sex.com/images/pinporn/2018/02/09/300/19075076.gif and https://78.media.tumblr.com/5990ce59f71b0a28a31249860c7816b9/tumblr_mmayl6KUwu1r4hv2ko1_500.gif

G = Goofy (Are they more serious in the moment, or are they humorous, etc)

He’s always serious, he has trouble relaxing and loosening up mainly because of the lifestyle he leads. He’s getting a little better, cracking a few awful dad jokes here and there and not being so on edge all the time. 

H = Hair (How well groomed are they, does the carpet match the drapes, etc.)

He’s a bit hairy, not that it bothers him. He’s not very well groomed down there but you guessed that from the get go, he doesn’t take much care in his appearance so why would he care about the hair in that area? 

I = Intimacy (How are they during the moment, romantic aspect…) 

He isn’t very romantic but you understand why. It’s like he’s scared to admit his feelings and fall in love again in case he loses you. He can’t go through that pain again. He cares about you and he shows it in his own way with little protection charms, etc. this non-romantic mood does carry on into the bedroom, so there is not much love making, more simple fucking. 

J = Jack Off (Masturbation headcanon)

He normally masturbates 2-3 times a week, normally after completing a stressful hunt. 

K = Kink (One or more of their kinks)

He likes being called daddy and treating you like a princess. A lot of the time you will only refer to him as ‘daddy’, just don’t do it in front of the boys they might get creeped out. One kink he will never admit but it’s obvious is that he loves to be dominated. He loves giving someone else complete control over him, giving him a short time to be completely relaxed and at your mercy. Good thing John is a switch. 

L = Location (Favourite places to do the do)

His truck of course. Sometimes it’s the only quiet place the two of you can fuck. Being on the road all the time doesn’t give you many options and you won’t risk having sex out in the open, that’s how you attract succubus demons. Part of him regrets giving the Impala to Dean as he would love to fuck you in that. Another favourite place of his was the one motel you stayed in that had a hot tub. Not many places you stay have something like that so you thought you’d take advantage of the tub. 

M = Motivation (What turns them on, gets them going)

Your confidence turns him on, how fucking badass you are turns him on. Seeing you take down a demon with ease is pretty hot. This will normally result in sex in the truck afterwards. Another turn on for him is biting his ear or neck, which a lot of the time you will do just to tease him. But you’ll always live to regret it later at the motel when daddy has to punish you. 

N = NO (Something they wouldn’t do, turn offs)

He won’t have sex with you if your drunk. Any level of intoxication and he’s turned off, he feels like it isn’t real consent. He is a gentleman after all. No sex in risky places either, if you’re on a hunt and suggest sex he won’t be pleased. 

O = Oral (Preference in giving or receiving, skill, etc)

He could happily eat you out for hours. One of his favoured positions is actually 69 where you can both pleasure each other. He really loves it when you blow him, but he fucking lives for getting blown whilst he’s driving. Thankfully he can concentrate enough not to crash. 

P = Pace (Are they fast and rough? Slow and sensual? etc.)

Fast and rough. A lot of the motels you end up at will normally end up with you two getting noise complaints the next morning. He loves taking you from behind and pulling on your hair, making you scream his name. 

Q = Quickie (Their opinions on quickies rather than proper sex, how often, etc.)

You don’t really have quickies, mainly because your both focused on the hunt. Sex can wait for back at the motel. 

R = Risk (Are they game to experiment, do they take risks, etc.)

He won’t take risks, ever. Nothing that could hurt either of you will even be considered by him. Experimenting on the other hand will take a lot of convincing and even then, he’ll stay no to some things. 

S = Stamina (How many rounds can they go for, how long do they last…)

John can go for two rounds and he can last quite a long time. Although, normally after you’ve had two rounds and you move into the shower to clean up you’ll end up having shower sex so make that three rounds. 

T = Toy (Do they own toys? Do they use them? On a partner or themselves?)

He doesn’t own what would be considered toys in a sex store. Its more hunters must haves that are being used for the wrong reasons. Rope, handcuffs, Candles, Blindfolds, etc. 

U = Unfair (how much they like to tease)

You both love to tease each other, he’ll mainly tease you as a form of punishment if you have been teasing him all day long. Those nights will last a long, long time and you’ll normally have to beg for release. 

V = Volume (How loud they are, what sounds they make)

He can get pretty loud, he doesn’t care about noise complaints. He does a lot of growling, groaning and dirty talk. He’ll quiet it down however if the boys are in the room next door. 

W = Wild Card (Get a random headcanon for the character of your choice)

John makes sure that you have sex at every motel you stay in. It’s kinda like a checklist of motels of America that John Winchester has fucked you in. 

X = X-Ray (Let’s see what’s going on in those pants, picture or words)

He’s almost seven inches when fully hard, with a good-sized girth. 

Y = Yearning (How high is their sex drive?)

In the day it’s not very high, but at night it’s like a switch is flipped and he’s horny as fuck. You’ll normally have sex every other day of the week. If the hunt allows you, of course. 

Z = ZZZ (… how quickly they fall asleep afterwards)

John has trouble sleeping, although the sex does help him fall asleep quicker. But normally he can’t sleep until he knows your asleep, the doors and windows are all locked and that there are various protection methods in the motel room in case a demon attacks. Only when this routine is complete he can fall asleep.


End file.
